warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The sandy hollow
|books = Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt, The Prophecies Begin, Midnight, Moonrise, Field Guides }} The sandy hollow is a hollow surrounded by trees in the forest territories.As revealed in the maps of all books where the action takes place in the forest. It is used by ThunderClan mentors to train their apprentices safely, due to the soft ground. Description :The sandy hollow is located in the forest territory of ThunderClan. It is southwest of ThunderClan's camp. Entering the clearing, there is a small slope downwards. The area is sheltered from the surrounding trees during the seasons, most notably leafbare. The earth is a mixture of red sand and dirt. At one point in time, a river ran through the hollow, but, it remains only as a stream beyond a rise in the surrounding area. :The primary use of the sandy hollow is for ThunderClan's warriors and their apprentices to practise their battle moves. This is due to the softness of the earth as to not harm the young, training cats as they tussle. At times, ThunderClan warriors also use the hollow as a meeting place before their apprentice's assessments. Book mentions In the The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :Firepaw, Ravenpaw, and Graypaw train with Lionheart and Tigerclaw in the sandy hollow. From there, the five cats head out on a tour of the territories with Tigerclaw in the lead of the group. The following day, the three apprentices return to the hollow and are shown to hunt by their mentors. :Bluestar takes over as Firepaw's sole mentor and she takes him to the hollow for battle practice. The two cats train until sunset before returning back to camp. Fire and Ice :Fireheart leads his apprentice, Cinderpaw past the sandy hollow on a tour of ThunderClan's territory. Later on, he and Graystripe meet Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw at the sandy hollow where they assign their apprentices to a hunting mission. The four cats leave the hollow to instead hunt at Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :As the Clans prepare to battle with BloodClan, ThunderClan initiates a training program. Firestar heads to the sandy hollow to check the progress of the training cats. He sees Graystripe overseeing the practising cats, while Bramblepaw and Thornclaw have a mock fight. Firestar watches the ThunderClan cats, seeing the elders partake and Sandstorm teaching Willowpelt's kits the basics of fighting to protect themselves. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Brambleclaw accompanies Brackenfur to the sandy hollow after the older tom tells him that Firestar has ordered him to watch the apprentices train, claiming it would be good practise for him in the moons to come. While there, Brambleclaw sits at the edge of the clearing watching Whitepaw practise with Brackenfur. Mousefur arrives with Spiderpaw and the two apprentices then practise against each other while their mentors and Brambleclaw watch on. :Leafpaw passes by the sandy hollowing, seeing Mousefur and Thornclaw train their apprentices. She pauses briefly to watch them, but, loses interest quickly and returns to her task at hand. Moonrise :Leafpaw and Cinderpelt spend the morning training and practising battle moves in the sandy hollow. In the ''Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluekit, and Snowkit escape the nursery. Bluekit overhears Patchkit ask Dapplepaw to show him and his sister the sandy hollow, stating that she had promised them. Dapplepaw defends herself and tells him that she did not promise them anything. :Swiftbreeze later takes Lionpaw and Goldenpaw to the sandy hollow for battle move practice. She is also joined by Bluepaw and Sunfall. :Bluefur passes the sandy hollow while gathering herbs with Featherwhisker and Snowfur, noticing Sweetpaw and Rosepaw practising their battle moves. In the following moons, Thistleclaw takes his apprentice, Tigerpaw to the sandy hollow any time the two weren’t patrolling or hunting, to practise battle moves. Bluefur is sent by Sunstar to meet up with the two toms at the sandy hollow to patrol for trespassing kittypets. :Stormtail takes Brindlepaw and offers to Bluefur for Frostpaw to come with to the sandy hollow to practice battle moves. In the ''Novellas ''Spottedleaf's Heart :Thistleclaw mentions the hollow to Tigerpaw and Spottedpaw, exclaiming that the last one there would be doing Weedwhisker's ticks. Redtail's Debt'' :Redtail and Tigerclaw head to the Fourtrees border, passing by the sandy hollow on their way. See also *Mentor *Apprentice *The mossy clearing Notes and references ru:Песчаный оврагpl:Piaszczysta rozpadlinaes:Hondonada Arenosa Category:Locations